The Administrative Core of the COLLABORATIVE GENETIC STUDY OF NICOTINE DEPENDENCE (COGEND) PROGRAM PROJECT GRANT will support the overall operation of the program, including executive oversight and all organizational functions. The services provided by the core will improve integration and efficiency across the program. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are: 1. To provide administrative scientific support for all projects and cores. An organizational structure has been established to ensure effective monitoring and evaluation of the program. The Administrative Core will continue to serve the COGEND Steering Committee, subcommittees, all projects, and the Data Management and Analysis Core. An External Advisory Board has been formed to provide independent review of the project. The core will provide administrative support for COGEND projects and the Data Management and Analysis Core, including preparation of scholarly presentations and manuscripts, regulatory documentation, and any other paperwork related to the program. Finally, the core will plan and prepare budgets and monitor expenditures. 2. To facilitate communication and collaboration between COGEND investigators. The Administrative Core will continue to schedule and organize conference calls and meetings of Project and Core Leaders to insure continued communication and collaboration. The Administrative Coordinator will serve as the central contact person who can be contacted by investigators or staff members who have questions or need to circulate information to other program members. The core will continue to maintain an e-mail listserve so that information relevant to all members of COGEND can be communicated in a consistent and timely manner. This includes notice of conference calls and meetings, all of which will be organized by the core, and distribution of minutes from those calls and meetings. In collaboration with the Data Management and Analysis Core, study information will be posted on the COGEND website. 3. To promote collaboration between COGEND and other investigators. The Administrative Core will continue to facilitate, approve, and review the collaboration with outside investigators. The Principal Investigator and Administrative Coordinator will monitor outside collaborations. 4. To monitor and evaluate the progress of the program. The Administrative Core will monitor productivity across sites to ensure that timely progress is being made toward the scientific goals of the individual projects and the entire program. The core will also plan and coordinate reviews and meetings of the External Advisory Board.